


A Moment's Respite

by ymkz



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymkz/pseuds/ymkz
Summary: Very minor spoilers for post-Killer Peach, written before I finished watching the whole playthrough -- Akira is tired and needs a nap.‘’So I guess we just wait around ‘till then? Wanna kill some time?’’
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A Moment's Respite

‘’So I guess we just wait around ‘till then? Wanna kill some time?’’

‘’Yeah…’’

Seiji looked over at Akira upon hearing the half-hearted reply. Despite him agreeing to it, he didn’t look like he was going to budge from the couch at all. In fact, Akira looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

‘’You tired?’’

‘’A bit.’’

_Liar._ He thinks as he looks over his friend’s face. Akira must have literally slept with one eye open after rescuing Ami, and he looked so ragged since he last saw him. Seiji’s known him long enough to pick up on these things naturally, and every time it’s the same -- Akira doesn’t want to worry anyone. He keeps it to himself.

Akira quirked a brow as Seiji plopped down on the couch next to him.

‘’So? What did you want to do?’’

‘’I want you to get some sleep.’’ Seiji pats the side of his shoulder, offering it for him to lean on as though it was the highest honor. ‘’You look like a ghoul, I can’t stand the sight of it.’’

‘’You’re too short.’’ Akira jabs at him -- though it would’ve been more effective if he didn’t have to stifle a yawn at the same time.

Before Seiji could quip back something along the lines of, _‘’you’re just too freakishly tall’’_ or _‘’suit yourself’’_ , Akira pulls his legs up onto the couch before laying down again, head placed squarely on Seiji’s lap and feet over the armrest, shoes and all. It takes Seiji a while to register their positions before he opens his mouth again.

‘’And this is better, how?’’

‘’I’m lying down for starters.’’ Akira frowns up at Seiji but it doesn’t come off as menacing as it usually does when he’s below him. ‘’Your legs feel scrawny.’’

‘’Tsk, and here I was, feeling generous enough to sing you a lullaby.’’

‘’...do whatever you want.’’

‘’Come on, get some sleep.’’ Seiji dismisses him by giving his bangs a quick tousle, but Akira keeps looking at him like he’s having second thoughts about taking a nap.

‘’I’m not going anywhere and either is Ami,’’ Seiji says seriously. It was so easy, too easy to imagine what was going through Akira’s head -- probably worried that something might happen while he was out of it. ‘’It’s fine, you worrywart.’’

Akira gives him a final sigh of resignation before closing his eyes, completely letting his guard down from exhaustion.

...

He really should have grabbed a book or something before Akira claimed his lap as a pillow, Seiji thought to himself, but this wasn’t too bad. 

He would never admit that he enjoyed being grounded like this, but the weight of his best friend felt extremely reassuring after not being able to see him for so long, the rise and fall of his chest telling him that he was still alive.

Seiji blinks when he notices Akira shift in his sleep suddenly, his usually stoic facial features scrunching up. 

_A nightmare?_

He moves his hand atop of Akira’s head, soothing out his hair with gentleness unsuited to his character and starts to hum. It’s the tune of the ringtone that Akira (well, Ami) had set on his phone -- he’s not sure why, but it was the first thing that came to mind instead of all the other things he listens to. Plus, he was in a pretty good mood right now.

He repeats the song for a while, humming softly so he wouldn’t wake Ami up in the other room while keeping a close eye on his friend -- and maybe another eye on the door so no one could witness what he was doing.

Oddly enough, his method must have worked because Akira’s brow eventually unfurled alongside a deep exhale of relief, continuing to sleep like nothing had happened at all. Seiji smirked to himself, pleased like a cat who got the cream.

_You are so hopeless without me._

**Author's Note:**

> lol so then seiji also fell asleep bc akira looked so cute and peaceful then ooe shows up and makes fun of them both the end!!!!!!
> 
> i love these two so much, i can't believe NG is a horror game... this is my meager offering alongside all the new art/fics popping up lately, thank you for reading m(_ _)m


End file.
